Rub it Better
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 30 - Doing something hot) Billy offered Teddy a back-rub. What could possibly go wrong? Oh. Right.


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 30 - Doing something hot. Last day, folks.

* * *

**_Rub it Better_**

Labored gasps left Teddy against his forearm as hands ran over his back, the pressure applied alternating seemingly at random. He shifted against the mattress, a growl sounding at the fingers digging against the base of his spine, wringing the stress and tension away. He knew that purpose, the official purpose of this activity was secondary at best, as his caretaker paid attention mostly to parts of his body that were sensitive in a slightly different way.  
He knew; didn't mean he could quite care.

"Oooh, that's- right there, yes." He praised in a distracted voice and pressed down further against the mattress.

Billy gasped from somewhere above, his fingers moving deftly over the sculptured expense of Teddy's back. He kept shifting his weight, leaning more of it over his arms when he needed to, only to then settle back, the treatment gentler as he let himself study every last one of Teddy's reactions. They were precious, and taunting, sweet pleas for more. Billy was having a hard time denying that request.  
He settled down, his pelvis pressing against Teddy's backside, the lone barriers between them being the underwear they both managed to get into after the shower, before Billy planted his hands on Teddy's back and whispered hoarsely in his ear to drop that shirt and lie on the bed.  
Because really, how was Teddy supposed to object to that?

Being as they were now, though, with Billy straddling Teddy's thighs, the fabric could hide very little of the heat, or the hardness that poked insistently at Teddy's ass. Teddy really couldn't blame Billy for enjoying himself this much - he wasn't any better off, either. A slow, intent rub against his rear was almost enough to set Teddy off, and he managed to half push himself up when Billy's hands rested on his shoulders again, the weight settling on him enough to warrant a stop if only for curiosity's sake. It was rewarded with a hot, heavy breath against his ear.

"I'm done here, so… turn around?"

The growl that left Teddy at that request was the loudest one yet. He pushed himself up so quickly Billy didn't manage to roll off him yet. His laughter was thus broken by moans and pants as the friction the contact between them brought was just what he needed. It didn't help he let the sounds out against Teddy's shoulder, and it was all the blond could do, to keep from turning around and pouncing. He waited until Billy was off of him and crouching by his side before Teddy leaned closer.  
A hand at his chest stopped him. Billy was so close, their breaths almost mingling… he obliged, regardless, savoring the sweet torment of having Billy's lips less than an inch away from his own. Teddy searched those brown eyes, then, and relished the playful yet heated look in them.  
Oh, this was going to get better, yet.

"On your back." Billy whispered, but it was all Teddy could be bothered to hear, and he settled back down. There was very little self-consciousness to him, even when he presented himself to Billy in his state of obvious arousal. It was nothing his partner's never seen before, and besides - he wasn't any better off, Teddy noted and licked his lips.  
His hands were on Billy's hips the next moment as Billy settled down over him, quite skillfully avoiding letting their more intimate parts come in contact. The heat that settled over him was still unbearable, Teddy thought and suppressed a moan. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this, least of all in light of the renewed touch. Any pretense Billy might've assumed when Teddy was on his stomach was gone, and he ran his hands over Teddy's form with clearly a different intent than just to offer stress-relief. If anything, he made Teddy strain, especially a certain part of his body.

Billy's hands were everywhere, leaving not a spot untended to. His fingers fluttered over Teddy's shoulders and collarbones, over his sternum, and then towards his sides.

"Heh." The amused, adoring sound left Billy when he ran his fingers over Teddy's perky nipples, only to pinch them. He did so just roughly enough to make Teddy arch his back, and roll his hips upwards, a gesture that with his strength made Billy slide over him. Both let out undignified moans before Billy forced himself back to a slightly more harmless position over Teddy. That attempt was almost thwarted by Teddy's hands over over his thighs, but eventually, Teddy relented.

"That… was a cheap trick."

"And I'm not even using magic yet."

The mere possibility Teddy dared not take as an offer made him gasp, and a shudder ran down his back. Billy licked his lips before pursing them, his expression one of concentration and effort. He kept toying with Teddy's left nipple while his other hand descended over Teddy's torso until he reached the depression in the middle of that perfect body.

The touch itself was minimal and feathery, with the tip of Billy's finger running in circles around Teddy's bellybutton. In a way, it was more effective than any of Billy's other touchers, it intensified Teddy's impatience to the point he thought he might just go mad from it.  
He tightened his grip on Billy's thighs, fingers pressing against the smooth skin, only to feel the muscles underneath shift when Billy moved.  
Their eyes met for the moment it took Billy to slide down over Teddy, and press his crotch over his partner's.  
Teddy shut his eyes tightly and let out a throaty sound. The heat enveloped him, and Billy's weight pressed down so perfectly over him it was downright sinful.

Then movement started. Praised, glorious movement, with Billy sliding over Teddy, their clothed erections pressing against each other. The fabrics did little to block the heat, or obscure how hard they both were.  
Teddy tightened his grip for a lone moment before he moved his hands to Billy's ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh while he pressed Billy down against him. A sound left Billy at that, uninhibited and a bit on the profane side. His eyes were shut tightly, and he rested both hands over Teddy's chest, using the hold to better move himself over Teddy.

The pace was already rushed and impatient as both were too teased to care about formalities or mannerism by then. Teddy rolled his hips every time Billy slid over him, the movement increasing the friction as his whole body rose up against Billy's. Again, and again, and before long Billy leaned forward, lying flush over Teddy. More skin touched, and the heat threatened to melt them. Teddy was certain it just might, but he kept moving regardless, for a moment not even slowing down. He concentrated instead on the lovely sounds Billy was letting out against his ear, on the perfect weight that moved over him, on how Billy's face was buried in his shoulder, his breath rolling over Teddy's shoulder in rapid pants.  
Teddy let out another sound he couldn't decipher and buried his face in Billy's hair, letting the other's scent fill his nostrils.

Billy shifted his leg over the mattress, better aligning himself against Teddy. Both had a hard time keeping quiet as the change in angle that brought was just what they needed. Billy's movements became erratic, resembling more spasms every time he bucked down over Teddy. Teddy's fingers tightened over Billy's ass, his thumbs dipping under the rubber band of Billy's boxers.  
His hands followed suit soon after, making Billy shudder.  
The shivers didn't stop, instead only intensifying as the movements became more demanding still. Teddy relished it, savoring every bucking of Billy's hips against his own, the shudders he felt against his chest, the way Billy tried holding onto him as though to life itself.  
It didn't help much.

Teddy kept moving even when Billy let out the deepest sound yet. It was as though he lost control of his body, the movements random and bold. Finally he tensed, moving only as Teddy moved him, as the warm moistness spread between them.  
Knowing it happened was enough. Hearing it so close to his ear was certainly an added bonus. But the way Billy slumped over Teddy, limp and hot and radiating content and still pressing over him right where Teddy needed him… it was perfect. Every last bit of it was just perfect, and Teddy could only live through so much of that before he climaxed, hips bucking one last time against Billy's body before he went still.

Labored gasps and pants left the both of them, and they enjoyed the tranquility that followed the frantic dance. Teddy had a lazy smile on his lips, and eventually he pulled his hands away from Billy's lovely ass in favor of properly wrapping his arms around the mage's waist.  
Billy let out a small sound at that, and stirred almost as one would when waking. He raised his head enough so they could look at each other from the corners of their eyes.  
Teddy took in the blush that painted even Billy's ears and neck, and the relaxed, sated look in his eyes. He smiled back adoringly.

"So. Another shower?" He whispered.  
Billy grumbled something and buried his face in Teddy's shoulder again, loath to move quite yet.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Teddy admitted and closed his eyes.  
"_I_'m rubbing _you_ all over next time, though." He concluded, and appreciated the way Billy's shoulders hunched.  
Yes, he was looking forward to that, too.


End file.
